


Absolute Beginners

by Nykyo



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M, Introspettiva, One Shot, romantica - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«E’ mai successo prima?»<br/>Nelson sorrise e diede un’altra passata di straccio al bancone del bar, mentre Alex lo scrutava nervosa, in attesa di una risposta.<br/>«Che qualcuno bussasse alla porta sul retro, per così dire?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Beginners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/gifts).



> Note: Il racconto non è stato betato, siate clementi. 
> 
> Dedica: Alla mia Reilin, che mi capisce e a cui voglio un mondo di bene. Buon compleanno, me luv <3

_I've nothing much to offer_  
 _There's nothing much to take_  
 _I'm an absolute beginner_  
 _And I'm absolutely sane_  
 _As long as we're together_  
 _The rest can go to hell_  
 _I absolutely love you_  
 _But we're absolute beginners_  
 _With eyes completely open_  
 _But nervous all the same_

_If our love song_  
 _Could fly over mountains_  
 _Could laugh at the ocean_  
 _Just like the films_  
 _There's no reason_  
 _To feel all the hard times_  
 _To lay down the hard lines_  
 _It's absolutely true_

_Nothing much could happen_  
 _Nothing we can't shake_  
 _Oh we're absolute beginners_  
 _With nothing much at stake_  
 _As long as you're still smiling_  
 _There's nothing more I need_  
 _I absolutely love you_  
 _But we're absolute beginners_  
 _But if my love is your love_  
 _We're certain to succeed_

_If our love song_  
 _Could fly over mountains_  
 _Sail over heartaches_  
 _Just like the films_  
 _There's no reason_  
 _To feel all the hard times_  
 _To lay down the hard lines_  
 _It's absolutely true_  
 _( David Bowie – Absolute Beginners)_

 

 

 

 

**Absolute Beginners.**

_Sometimes in life you can't help which way you fall.(Alex Drake – Ashes to Ashes)_

«E’ mai successo prima?»  
Nelson sorrise e diede un’altra passata di straccio al bancone del bar, mentre Alex lo scrutava nervosa, in attesa di una risposta.  
«Che qualcuno bussasse alla porta sul retro, per così dire?»  
Lei annuì con lentezza e il sorriso di Nelson si allargò ancora di più, fino a mostrare una fila di denti un po’ storti ma di un bianco smagliante.  
«Anche se non la chiamerei proprio porta sul retro» aggiunse Alex pensierosa, prima che lui potesse parlare, «per quanto ora che sono qui… beh, lo è visto che è da lì che sono rientrata.» I suoi occhi puntarono verso quella che, in effetti, al momento aveva davvero l’aspetto di una comunissima porta, tra l’altro velata da una vecchia tenda di perline di legno color marron bruciato.  
«Sempre…» Alex esitò, cercando di riordinare le idee, «sempre che si possa parlare di rientrare. Ah, è tutto così complicato… ma hai capito cosa intendo, vero?»  
Fu il turno di Nelson di annuire in maniera un po’ solenne. Un attimo dopo però l’espressione sul suo viso era di nuovo solo benevola e divertita.  
«Tecnicamente questo non è un vero pub» le rispose. «Quindi, certo, quella non è una vera porta sul retro, ma è un accesso, in ogni caso. Ed è un portale da cui di norma la gente non passa due volte.» Nel dirlo si chinò un po’ sul bancone per avvicinarsi maggiormente ad Alex. «Qui le persone arrivano in tanti modi diversi, mon amie. C’è chi vede un pub e chi una stazione della metro, o un parco con aiuole ben tenute e le panchine ridipinte di fresco, o qualunque altra cosa sia portato a vedere. Ci sono solo due costanti: io e il fatto che di qui si passa per andare oltre. Chi arriva al Railway Arms lo fa perché il suo conto è saldato ed è pronto per la destinazione finale. Qualcuno, prima di salutarmi una volta per tutte, si concede un paio di giri di birra e qualcun altro resta giusto il tempo di bere il bicchiere della staffa o di dire addio, ma questo luogo non è la meta finale, è solo l’ultima soglia e di norma le persone non tornano più indietro una volta che l’hanno varcata.»  
Le dita di Alex giocherellarono ansiose con il bordo del bicchiere di brandy che, chissà quando, lui le aveva versato. «Però qualche eccezione c’è stata, giusto?»  
In realtà non sapeva nemmeno lei perché ci teneva così tanto a ottenere risposta. In fondo aveva già preso la sua decisione e non c’era nulla che Nelson potesse dire che fosse in grado di farle cambiare idea.  
Lui comunque non sembrava intenzionato a provarci. «Qualcuna.» Fu la sua replica, condita dall’ennesimo sorriso. «E’ raro ma è capitato, chérie. A volte è perfino necessario…»  
Alex avrebbe voluto domandare «Necessario a chi?», ma invece rimase in silenzio e poi prese un bel sorso di brandy. Era un ottimo liquore, il che era davvero buffo, considerato che lei era morta e che quindi non lo stava bevendo sul serio.  
Nelson aspettò che lei posasse il bicchiere per versargliene altre due dita.  
«In ogni caso» aggiunse, facendosi di colpo serissimo, «non accade mai senza un perché. A volte il motivo è più d’uno, ma un motivo c’è sempre. E non si tratta per forza dl solo fatto che non si era poi così pronti.»  
Alex si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. Con gli occhi improvvisamente velati di lacrime, chiese: «Quale sarebbe il mio? Perché che non sono ancora pronta è verissimo. Non ho nemmeno ben capito cosa ci fosse di là, oltre la porta, nel luogo che si suppone sia la meta finale… io… non sono neppure credente… è tutto così confuso. Non riesco…. non ricordo con esattezza come ho fatto a tornare qui con te, ma una cosa la so: no, non sono pronta. Ho lottato così tanto, ho sperato, ho fatto tutto quello che potevo… Molly ha bisogno di me! E’ la mia bambina. Ha bisogno di me.»  
L’espressione di Nelson era carica di simpatia, ma lui non disse una sola parola. Si limitò ad allungare le dita fino a sfiorarle il polso, e aspettò che lei si riprendesse almeno un po’.  
Alex strinse i denti, si asciugò gli occhi con il dorso un po’ tremante di una mano e poi annuì a se stessa, cercando di essere coraggiosa.  
«Posso tornare indietro fino a qui ma non oltre, lo so» disse, prima di tutto a se stessa. «Non posso andare da Molly, anche se è la cosa che più desidero al mondo. Ora lo so, qualunque cosa faccia, non posso tornare da lei. Dovrà farcela senza di me.»  
Nelson non la interruppe, però sollevò le spalle e accennò l’ennesimo sorriso. Un sorriso mesto ma partecipe, pieno di comprensione.  
Alex tirò su con il naso, anche se non era da lei essere tanto inelegante, perfino nello sconforto.  
«Ho capito che non la riabbraccerò» sospirò, «ma perché sono tornata indietro, allora? Visto che non posso andare da lei non ho motivo di non proseguire… oltre.»  
Nelson agitò lo straccio umido in un gesto eloquente. «A quanto pare ce l’hai, invece, se no non saresti qui, mon amie.»  
Lei lo scrutò con ancora più intensità e attenzione, ma non riuscì a ottenere nulla di più che l’ennesimo sguardo complice.  
«Sono così confusa» fu costretta ad ammettere. «Mi pare che la testa mi scoppi e non riesco a chiarirmi le idee. Non so nemmeno come mi sono ritrovata di nuovo qui, so solo che dovevo tornare indietro e che vorrei capire perché… ma non hai intenzione di rispondermi, o sbaglio?»  
Le labbra di Nelson si stirarono da un lato e lui fece spallucce. «Tu sai perché sei tornata, Alex. Non hai bisogno che sia io a dirtelo. Anche se ora ti senti un po’ persa ci arriverai. Non eri pronta, no, ma se fosse stato solo per quello non saresti riuscita a passare di nuovo il varco. Ci vuole una forza di volontà molto forte, mon petit, e quella non ti è mai mancata. Forza di volontà e un motivo specifico. Qualcosa che per te è davvero, davvero importante… ma sta a te scoprire cosa.»  
Ad Alex servì un lungo istante prima di appoggiare sul bancone il bicchiere con cui stava ancora giocherellando.  
Prese fiato, annuì per darsi forza e poi si alzò. Anche se si rendeva conto di star compiendo un gesto inutile – ma a volte anche le azioni simboliche avevano un loro valore – si frugò nelle tasche e trovò una manciata di penny e un paio di sterline.  
Aveva sempre avuto il vizio di tenere nei taschini dei jeans i resti in moneta che le venivano dati dai negozianti o in caffetteria. Era un’abitudine sbagliata, perché si finiva per perderli oppure capitava che sformassero la stoffa, ma lei l’aveva sempre fatto e quindi era ironico ma sensato che avesse con sé degli spiccioli perfino da morta.  
Mise una delle due sterline sul ripiano di legno del bar e nel farlo si sporse per dare a Nelson un piccolo bacio sulla guancia. Lo conosceva appena, ma le pareva giusto così.  
«Ho sempre pensato che Caronte non fosse per nulla simpatico.» Gli sorrise.  
Era stranamente rassicurante pensare che Nelson fosse proprio la figura mitologica che lei aveva appena ripescato dai suoi ricordi di studentessa diplomata in un collegio privato. Dante Alighieri, il poeta italiano più famoso, era la fonte di quelle memorie scolastiche.  
Il sorriso di Alex si fece più ampio.  
Nelson non era un vecchio spaventoso dagli occhi infuocati e, grazie al cielo, nemmeno un pierrot tragico con il cuore offuscato dalla gelosia e dal dolore.  
Anche senza che lui lo dicesse Alex non aveva dubbi sul fatto che, al momento giusto, lui l’avrebbe lasciata passare di nuovo.  
«La moneta è per il primo viaggio che mi hai concesso di fare» gli sussurrò ammiccante, anche se si sentiva ancora un po’ smarrita. «Ho sentito dire che è una tradizione molto antica.»  
Nelson le fece cenno di sì con il capo.  
Alex si ritrasse e gli mostrò l’altra sterlina che teneva ancora nel palmo aperto della mano destra. «Questa è per la prossima volta.»  
Nelson prese quella che lei aveva appoggiato accanto al bicchiere ormai vuoto e la lanciò in aria con un gesto agile e improvviso, facendola salire in alto e girare più volte su se stessa. Quando ricadde lui la riprese al volo e chiuse il pugno. Lo riaprì e la moneta era svanita.  
«Alla prossima volta, Alex Drake, il brandy lo offre la casa.»

***

Gene colse il tremolio dei neon con la coda dell’occhio.  
Sollevò lo sguardo verso il soffitto a scacchi bianchi e neri e vide le luci sfarfallare fin quasi a spegnersi e poi riprendere nuovo vigore.  
Era consapevole che poteva trattarsi tanto di un semplice calo di tensione quanto di uno dei tanti fenomeni legati alla natura del tutto peculiare del luogo in cui si trovava. Ma quell’ultimo tipo di stronzata soprannaturale era esattamente ciò di cui intendeva dimenticarsi ancora una volta. In fondo l’aveva già fatto in passato e ci era riuscito benissimo e per un sacco di tempo. Si sarebbe potuto ironizzare dicendo che si era scordato di essere morto per una vita intera.  
Aveva fatto carriera, si era lasciato alle spalle un matrimonio fallito e, insomma, per essere uno sbirro, e per di più uno sbirro deceduto da un bel pezzo, aveva condotto un’esistenza normale.  
Ok, sì, in realtà aveva tirato le fottute cuoia a nemmeno vent’anni, ma non voleva passare ogni minuto della sua non-più-esistenza a rimuginarci sopra. Era stato un novellino idiota, un frocetto sbarbatello e senza esperienza che si era fatto fottere alla prima uscita in uniforme? Benissimo, ne prendeva atto. Dopo di che intendeva berci su fino a scordarsene o se non altro fino a che non gliene sarebbe più infischiato un fico secco.  
Quindi allungò meglio le gambe sul ripiano della scrivania, ignorò lo scricchiolio della sedia e vuotò il suo bicchiere di whisky in una sola sorsata.  
Una smorfia gli distorse il viso per un attimo, poi la sensazione di amaro in bocca passò, anche se le sue labbra non presero comunque una piega più morbida. Sporadici sorrisi a parte la sua bocca aveva sempre avuto quella forma un po’ imbronciata, e sul momento Gene non aveva alcun motivo per sorridere.  
Le luci sopra la sua testa si spensero di botto, facendolo imprecare tra sé e sé.  
«Non è serata. Fottetevi!» disse sollevando gli occhi al soffitto.  
Perfetto! Ora si metteva anche a parlare da solo come uno svitato con le rotelle fuori posto e la segatura nel cervello. Si stava proprio rammollendo.  
Il problema era che lo sapeva, quelle accidenti di luci non facevano mai così per caso.  
Come per confermargli che qualcosa stava per succedere, anche quelle nello stanzone centrale si spensero all’unisono, lasciando lui e l’intero distretto nel buio più assoluto.  
Gene non si mosse. Se era opera di Jimbo non stava riuscendo a impressionarlo. Se, invece, si trattava di una nuova recluta che stava per piombargli tra capo e collo – un’altra in così poco tempo? Certo che ne crepavano di sbirri idioti – non era proprio il caso di scomodarsi per accoglierla.  
Anzi, per quel che lo riguardava Gene Hunt era prontissimo a chiarire subito un concetto basilare: nessun cazzo di novellino appena arrivato doveva permettersi di disturbarlo, men che mai quando era ormai fuori servizio e si stava facendo un goccio di quelli decenti.  
Quando i neon cominciarono a riaccendersi uno a uno e la loro luce tornò a spandersi fredda per la stanza Gene era ancora nella stessa posizione. I tacchi dei suoi stivali non avevano mai smesso di poggiare pesantemente sul fascicolo di un caso chiuso con successo due giorni prima. Il bicchiere che teneva in mano era sempre vuoto.  
Quell’ultimo dato di fatto non andava per niente bene. Gene decise di rimediare e si raddrizzò sul sedile giusto il tanto necessario a raggiungere la bottiglia di whisky doppio malto, invecchiato nella torba per vent’anni, che aveva deciso di regalarsi e che troneggiava sulla scrivania accanto ai guanti di pelle, alle chiavi della Mercedes e al distintivo. Quello nuovo, non il tesserino macchiato e incrostato di fango che Gene aveva deciso di seppellire di nuovo, questa volta sul fondo di un cassetto. No, a quello non intendeva pensare.  
Si versò una dose generosa di liquido color ambra e ne inspirò i fumi con gli angoli delle labbra ancora incurvati all’ingiù.  
Il suono dei passi in corridoio non lo smosse. In quel momento, a parte i piantoni e i soliti agenti di guardia, lì al distretto l’attività era ridotta al minimo indispensabile tipico delle ore notturne. Chi non era fuori di pattuglia faceva del suo meglio per non cedere al sonno e tutti senza distinzione si tenevano alla larga dal suo ufficio perché sapevano che non era aria.  
Chiunque stesse arrivando non poteva che essere una scocciatura, e le scocciature potevano benissimo andarsene tutte all’inferno. Gene volendo conosceva la strada e avrebbe perfino potuto indicargliela con la punta degli stivali, se proprio fosse stato necessario.  
Alzò lo sguardo dal bicchiere solo per folgorare il nuovo arrivato, chiunque fosse, e non perché gliene fregasse qualcosa di sapere chi accidenti si azzardava a rompere le palle a quell’ora.  
Fu esattamente in quell’istante che la vide entrare: Alex Drake in carne e ossa.  
E per essere morta la carne l’aveva tutta nei posti giusti. Gene, malgrado lo stupore, non poté fare a meno di pensarlo.  
La guardò avanzare, con quella sua camminata a mani in tasca così tipica che avrebbe potuto riconoscerla anche in mezzo a una folla, e avvertì un formicolio allarmato lungo tutta la spina dorsale.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere più sconvolto e sbalordito, ma la verità era che da una come Bolly si aspettava davvero di tutto.  
E così era tornata. Gene si sarebbe anche domandato com’era possibile se non fosse stato che era molto più interessato al perché piuttosto che a tutto il resto.  
In un angolino del suo cervello sorse il sospetto che ci fosse di mezzo Keats, e dentro di lui qualcosa di ancestrale e animalesco ruggì di collera.  
Se quel pezzo di merda, damerino, finocchio, figlio di una buona donna, schifosissimo fantoccio puzzolente di zolfo aveva intenzione di usare Alex contro di lui si sarebbe presto accorto che non attaccava. Gene contava di andare a cercarlo e di prenderlo a calci in quel suo culo flaccido per l’eternità, cosa che nella loro situazione poteva assumere un senso decisamente letterale.  
E se invece, chissà come, era riuscito a raggiungere Bolly e le aveva fatto in qualche modo del male, allora Jimbo era un fottutissimo uomo morto che stava per morire di nuovo e nel peggiore dei modi.  
Gene lo pensò e strinse i denti, ma non disse una sola parola. Si limitò a tirare giù i piedi dal ripiano della scrivania e a raddrizzarsi fino a mettersi a sedere in maniera composta.  
Alex si fermò davanti alla porta a vetri del suo ufficio e lo guardò esitante e con il capo piegato un po’ da un lato. Aveva ancora le mani in tasca e sembrava indecisa sul da farsi.  
«Oh, Cristo!» Sbraitò Gene, incapace di trattenersi. Si sentiva impaziente e non sapeva nemmeno lui bene il perché.  
Che Alex avesse sentito o meno la sua imprecazione, vederlo sbottare la smosse.  
Aprì la porta ed entrò nel suo ufficio senza chiedere il permesso . Dopo un ultimo istante di esitazione e altrettanto senza autorizzazione, si sedette di sbieco sul bordo della scrivania.  
«Quindi è ancora tutto uguale?» chiese. «Alla fine non è cambiato proprio niente?»  
Gene la squadrò dall’alto in basso, sebbene tra i due fosse lei quella seduta in una posizione sopraelevata.  
«Che donna impossibile!» pensò, ma invece disse in tono asciutto: «Che ti aspettavi? Nuvole di cotone, ali di carta pesta, aureole di stagnola e arpe di cartone dorato? Non abbiamo ridecorato no. Saremo anche tutti morti stecchiti, ma finché ci sarò io a mandare avanti la baracca questo sarà sempre un distretto di polizia. Siamo sbirri, non angioletti. Mi spiace se ho deluso le tue aspettative, Mutandine di Seta, ma, no, non è cambiato nulla. Senza Shazza il caffè fa ancora più schifo e abbiamo una nuova recluta scassapalle che ovviamente non ha la minima idea di dove accidenti è finita, e il resto è sempre la solita storia: si spazza via lo sporco, amore. E’ così che funziona da queste parti.»  
Alex rise di gusto, tirando la testa all’indietro.  
Sotto lo sguardo corrucciato di Gene la sua ilarità si affievolì con lentezza, ma non si spense del tutto.  
«Sono così felice di rivederti, Alex» lo canzonò, imitando il suo burbero tono di voce ma scegliendo appositamente una parlata molto più educata che rendesse il tutto ancora più ironico.  
«Balle!» Gene all’improvviso si sentiva incazzato. Alex non sembrava in pericolo ed era proprio lei, non un’illusione ottica o un succedaneo mandato da quelli del _piano di sotto_.  
Non sembrava che fosse stata plagiata o niente di simile, era davvero Bolls. E, ironia a parte, lui era sul serio così felice di rivederla che accorgersene lo mandava al manicomio. Perché non avrebbe proprio dovuto esserlo, nemmeno un po’.  
Le persone come Alex si tiravano dietro solo un mare di complicazioni, e poi Gene l’aveva voluta mettere al sicuro. Farlo aveva significato scegliere di rinunciare a lei e, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, gli era costato caro.  
E adesso eccola lì: Bolly, con la sua solita faccia da snob supponente e quelle labbra così rosse e arroganti che veniva voglia di morderle solo per darle una lezione.  
«Non c’è proprio verso che tu obbedisca a un mio ordine, eh, passerotto? Qui la legge sono io. Qui sono e resto il tuo superiore e questo significa che quel tuo culetto ossuto dovrebbe essere da tutt’altra parte ora, non certo sulla mia scrivania. Mi pareva di averti concesso una licenza permanente, o sbaglio? Non hai più nessun motivo per stare qui. Tornatene al pub o da dovunque sei sbucata.»  
Alex per tutta risposta si accomodò meglio, e lo guardò con aria di sfida.  
«Di là era una noia» disse, sfoderando un sorrisetto sornione, «qui è più divertente e c’è ancora bisogno di me. Questo posto necessita di qualcuno che sappia usare anche il cervello e i nuovi arrivi hanno bisogno di essere accolti da qualcuno un po’ più umano di un grosso scimmione tronfio che non conosce le buone maniere.»  
Gene scosse il capo. A parte l’orgoglio era questione di buon senso. Ci avevano già provato, giusto? Ok, forse non abbastanza, ma comunque non aveva funzionato e lui non aveva tempo da perdere in stronzate a senso unico. Tanto valeva archiviare il caso Drake e dimenticare Alex insieme con tutto il resto. Sarebbe stato indubbiamente più sensato e avrebbe evitato a entrambi un bel mucchio di complicazioni future. Per quanto lo riguardava di fallimenti ne aveva sulle spalle già abbastanza, in tutti i campi possibili.  
«Cosa diavolo ci fai qui, Drake? Questo di tornare indietro sta diventando un fottuto vizio. L’ho sempre detto che tu e Tyler eravate fatti della stessa pasta. Testardi come muli! Beh, bambolina, mettitelo in testa, Gene Genie non ha bisogno di nessuno. Alla fine non fate che andare e venire tutti quanti, ma io sono il solo che sa come mandare avanti questo circo. Perciò, da brava bambina, tornatene al pub.»  
Ma non ci credeva. Non poteva credere nemmeno per un istante che lei avrebbe deciso di dargli retta e di fare di nuovo marcia indietro verso il Railway Arms. Non sarebbe stato da Alex, testarda com’era. E poi se era tornata voleva dire che aveva preso una decisione e, quale che fosse, non era da lei cambiare idea. Né lo era darla vinta a lui. Bolly era troppo orgogliosa.  
Dunque era doppiamente impossibile che a Gene bastasse così poco per schiodarla dalla propria scrivania e dalla propria non-vita.  
Il problema, semmai, era che lui in realtà non voleva che Alex andasse via di nuovo.  
Malgrado vedesse tutte le possibili complicazioni e a dispetto di quello che le aveva appena detto, se l’avesse vista davvero alzarsi per obbedire una buona volta a un suo ordine non sarebbe riuscito a resistere all’impulso di fermarla.  
Con lei accanto dimenticare il passato sarebbe stato più difficile o addirittura impossibile, e Gene lo sapeva, ma era disposto a ricordare se questo significava averla con sé, solo avrebbe preferito rimanerci di nuovo secco piuttosto che dirlo a lei chiaro e tondo.  
Per mascherare il turbamento le scoccò un’occhiata così pungente che avrebbe fatto schizzare in piedi chiunque altro. Ma non Bolls. Lei era decisamente un tipino ostinato.  
Anziché alzarsi incrociò le braccia sul petto e lo fissò a sua volta con un’espressione più che mai ribelle e insubordinata.  
Poi, ad un tratto, nel bel mezzo di quella stupida gara di sguardi e prima che Gene potesse aprire bocca di nuovo, Alex si fece serissima. Il lampo bellicoso nei suoi occhi si spense e lasciò il posto a una luce non meno evidente ma molto più dolce.  
«Non sono tornata indietro oggi, sai?» confessò, sorridendogli appena. «Oh, è assurdo… non so nemmeno se qui esistono davvero cose come il tempo e i giorni, anche se sembra di sì. Allora diciamo che sono tornata indietro da un po’, ma non sono venuta subito qui. Prima avevo bisogno di pensare. A Molly, sai… e a tutto quello che è successo da quando sono arrivata qui la prima volta… a me, a quello che mi è capitato e a te e alle cose che ho scoperto. Ho avuto così poco tempo per capire, Gene… Ho dovuto fermarmi a riflettere e poi chiedermi perché non sono rimasta dov’ero. Ero dall’altro lato, ormai, ma sono tornata e Nelson ha ragione: non è solo perché non ero ancora pronta. Dovevo capire il vero motivo.»  
Gene provò la tentazione fortissima di dirle qualcosa di davvero cattivo, non perché ci teneva a ferirla ma solo perché l’istinto di autodifesa lo pungolava spingendolo a farlo.  
Beh, che si fottesse un po’ anche il suo istinto. «Perché sei tornata, Alex? Cosa ci fai di nuovo qui?»  
Lei stirò le labbra in un sorriso pieno e privo di sottintesi. «Non mi chiami quasi mai per nome.» Lo disse come una mera constatazione, senza che il suo tono indicasse alcun rimprovero e, anzi, con un certo compiacimento.  
Un attimo dopo si sporse in avanti e le sue dita sfiorarono il bavero della giacca di Gene.  
Lui cercò di ritrarsi. Era un gioco che avevano già giocato e non era il caso di ricominciare.  
Alex però lo trattenne afferrandolo per la cravatta.  
Per un istante rimasero a fissarsi da una distanza troppo ravvicinata. Fu lei a spezzare l’immobilità.  
Gene avvertì il calore del palmo della mano che gli era stata appoggiata su una guancia e scosse il capo. Alex era davvero una donna impossibile!  
La baciò quasi con furia. Era da tanto di quel tempo che desiderava farlo che non tentò nemmeno di controllarsi. A tutto esisteva un limite e lui il suo l’aveva già raggiunto da un pezzo.  
Alex era la donna più polemica e battagliera che Gene avesse mai conosciuto, ma praticamente gli si arrese tra le braccia.  
Lasciandolo stupito e molto spiazzato, gli si accoccolò addosso più che poteva e ricambiò il bacio con trasporto.  
Quando Gene alla fine la lasciò andare non poté fare a meno di notare che lei aveva le gote arrossate e gli occhi un po’ più lucidi del solito.  
«Lasciamo perdere» le disse, anche se si odiò per il fatto che così l’avrebbe allontanata di nuovo. «Non credo che possa funzionare. Se il motivo per cui sei tornata è solo questo…»  
Lei scese dalla scrivania, ci girò intorno e gli si parò davanti con l’espressione più determinata che Gene le avesse mai visto. «Ora che sappiamo la verità funzionerà» affermò senza esitazioni.  
Gene sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Siamo morti, Bolly, nel caso te lo fossi scordato. Tutta questa faccenda non ha senso.»  
Lei non parve minimamente impressionata dalla sua osservazione.  
«Sì, lo siamo» ribatté con animazione, «ma questo non ci ha mai impedito di essere attratti l’uno dall’altra e, per quanto suoni davvero assurdo, finché non abbiamo scoperto di esserlo non ci ha impedito di vivere. Non penso che possa impedircelo nemmeno ora.»  
Gene sbuffò e provò un’altra fitta di rabbia al pensiero di doversi mettere a spiegare cose umilianti e di essere costretto ad ammettere le proprie fragilità.  
«Cristo santo!, donna, sono morto come un coglione a diciannove anni, non l’ho nemmeno mai avuta una relazione vera e tu prima piombi qui dal nulla, mi ronzi intorno senza arrivare mai a uno straccio di conclusione e mi metti a soqquadro l’esistenza fino a farmi ricordare che ho tirato le cuoia… e tra parentesi, tante grazie, ci tenevo davvero poco a fare mente locale e… e poi ritorni indietro addirittura dal fottutissimo paradiso solo per dirmi che cosa? Che vuoi stare con me? Che anche se siamo morti vuoi che ci proviamo? Una cosa è spazzare via la sporcizia dalle strade e dare una mano ad altri sbirri che non trovano la via, tutt’altro e… bah, non so nemmeno se sai quello che vuoi, Alex, hai sempre cambiato idea all’ultimo momento.»  
Lei scosse il capo. «Non questa volta. Il fatto che siamo morti non c’entra nulla. Non mi pare che esserlo ti abbia impedito di avere una moglie. E prima che tu possa puntualizzare che non era una vera moglie, beh, allora pensa a Sam Tyler. Pensa a lui e a Annie…»  
Gene dovette compiere uno sforzo non da poco per trattenersi e non assecondare l’impulso di baciarla di nuovo, anche solo per riuscire a farla stare zitta.  
Alex sorrise e gli posò una mano su una spalla.  
«Non cambierò idea, Gene. Ora che conosco la verità e so cosa ho da perdere e cosa non potrò comunque riavere indietro, ho fatto la mia scelta. Potevo restare dov’ero anziché ritornare da te, ma il punto non è se ero pronta ad andare o no, il punto è che non ero pronta a lasciare te. Quindi resto, che tu lo voglia o no. Che mi voglia o no. Ho tutta l’eternità per dimostrarti che come al solito ti sbagli e non mi arrenderò finché non ci sarò riuscita.»  
«Accidenti a te, Drake!» Gene a volte la detestava e in genere era in quei momenti che, nello stesso tempo, la amava di più.  
Sì, la amava, era quella la fregatura. La amava più o meno dalla prima volta che l’aveva presa tra le braccia come in un vecchio film degli anni d’oro di Hollywood. Solo che lei era stata svenuta e vestita come una puttana e lui alla fin fine non era mai stato Jimmy Stewart.  
Cosa ne sapeva di amore vero uno che era morto vergine come un coglione? Si era inventato un matrimonio per scordarsene e non era riuscito a far funzionare nemmeno quello.  
Però Alex era tornata da lui, e al momento era troppo, troppo vicina.  
Gene si maledisse e poi la afferrò per la vita e la attirò a sé fino a farsela sedere in grembo. «Accidenti a te, Bolls» ripeté e poi la baciò di nuovo, mettendoci ancora più foga.  
Questa volta fu lei a interrompere il bacio.  
«Prima non stavo scherzando, Gene. Qualunque cosa tu pensi o dica, non me ne vado.»  
Lui la guardò dritta negli occhi e decise che era uno di quei momenti in cui essere un vero uomo significava essere sincero, anche se farlo non era affatto facile ed era come venire presi a calci là dove faceva più male, ossia nell’orgoglio.  
«Sono un principiante, Bolls, un novellino, una stupidissima recluta. Sono morto prima di imparare a vivere e tra tutte le cose che sono comunque riuscito a imparare dopo, beh, mi sa che non c’era nulla di utile in fatto di amore. Non sono riuscito nemmeno a tenermi una moglie inventata da me. Non sono un buon affare, su questo Keats ha sempre avuto ragione.»  
«Jim Keats è un coglione!» Alex lo affermò a voce così alta che per un istante Gene si aspettò di sentire l’eco.  
Non era da lei essere sboccata, ma Gene non intendeva lamentarsi. In effetti in un caso come quello era tentato di rispondere «Amen!»  
«Nemmeno io sto scherzando» disse invece, senza smettere di fissarla dritta negli occhi. «Ho veramente poco da offrirti e lo sai anche tu, perché, quello stronzo di Jimbo a parte, sei la sola che mi conosce fino in fondo. 6620, Bolls, ricordi? Prima volta in servizio e BANG, fottuto. Siamo franchi, con gli anni, per così dire, non sono di sicuro migliorato, non sotto certi punti di vista. No, non sono per niente un buon acquisto, la tua psicoscienza o quel che è dovrebbe averti messo sull’avviso.»  
Per tutta risposta Alex gli raddrizzò il nodo della cravatta che si era messo di traverso quando poco prima lei l’aveva tirato.  
«Questo lascialo decidere a me» replicò in tono gentile e perfino un po’ divertito. «Iniziare una relazione può essere come lasciarsi cadere nel vuoto, è vero, ma come ti ho già detto in passato: certe volte non puoi scegliere per chi e come cadere. Non si può scegliere a priori di chi innamorarsi. E anche se si potesse, ho preso la mia decisione, Gene. Sono una novellina anche io, ricordi? Il padre di Molly mi ha lasciata senza voltarsi indietro e per anni ho avuto una stupida cotta inconscia per il mio padrino solo perché pensavo che mi fosse stato accanto nel momento peggiore della mia vita. E forse lo ha fatto, nella realtà… non lo so più. So solo che qui, in questa di realtà, non era Evan quello che mi ha stretta quando ne ho avuto più bisogno, eri tu. Siamo due principianti, ma insieme siamo sempre stati un buon team, e ce la caveremo anche ‘stavolta, in un modo o nell’altro.»  
Pareva che ne fosse così convinta che anche Gene si ritrovò a crederci almeno un po’.  
«La Mercedes ti piacerà» le disse, lasciando che lei gli affondasse il viso nell’incavo del collo. «E il tizio nuovo è abbastanza irritante da essere la perfetta cavia per le tue psicostronzate.»  
Alex rise, facendogli il solletico sul viso. Quando risollevò il capo, Gene vide che non si era sbagliato: le cazzate che aveva appena detto, oltre a farlo sentire tanto meno in imbarazzo, erano servite anche a lei.  
Per quando decisa fosse, Alex aveva subito uno shock enorme quando aveva scoperto la verità. Era passato troppo poco tempo perché lei potesse averla digerita del tutto. E il fatto di aver perso sua figlia, quello non l’avrebbe mai mandato giù in nessun modo, lui lo sapeva.  
Però anziché andare oltre, là dove avrebbe potuto trovare pace e forse anche dimenticare, lei era tornata indietro. Per lui. Come in uno di quei film con Humphrey Bogart.  
Perfino un principiante come Gene sapeva quando era il caso di stringere sul serio una donna, e gli occhi un po’ lucidi di Alex non gli lasciarono scelta.  
Quindi la racchiuse più che poteva nel suo abbraccio e le soffiò tra i capelli: «In qualche modo ce la caveremo, sì, Bolls. Noi due insieme alla fine ce la caviamo sempre.»

 

 


End file.
